<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens in the lab... by panchostokes (badwolfrun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595625">What happens in the lab...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes'>panchostokes (badwolfrun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look Hodges, I know you think you saw something, but-" Hodges puts up his finger to shush Greg. "Oh I saw something all right. I saw you and Nick performing a science experiment on each other in the lab."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens in the lab...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not what you think,” Greg bats away Hodges’ finger and shoves him out of the hallway and into the nearby broom closet. </p><p>“Oh, maybe it’s really <em>not </em>what I think,” Hodges mutters.</p><p>“Shut up. Listen, I don’t know what you <em>think </em>you saw–”</p><p>“How much time <em>do </em>you spend with Nick, cause you’re sounding a hell of a lot like him right now–”</p><p>“Hodges!” Greg grits, and his pushes his arm against Hodges’ chest, pinning him against the shelves of cleaning supplies. “None of that–<em>none of that </em>was Nick’s idea, nor was it mine. Heat of the moment, things just…happen. And I don’t think either of us would appreciate if word started running through the lab’s rumor mill.”</p><p>“Is that a <em>threat</em>, Sanders?” Hodges muses with a smirk on his face. Greg remains silent, fuming, but lowers his arm.</p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“And now <em>bribery?</em> You are just full of surprises today.” </p><p>Greg wipes a hand over his face, before he sighs…and then gets an idea. His previously flustered demeanor becomes one of bravado.</p><p>“You know…ever since he came back to work, Grissom’s been keeping a close eye on Nick, keeping him by his side. And by proxy, I’m sure he’s been appreciative of others who have been looking out for him, too. But…if someone were to make certain…<em>accusations </em>about him, I reckon they’d make Grissom’s shit list.”</p><p>Hodges purses his lips, folds his arms. </p><p>“That’s low, Sanders. And I’m hurt, that you would think I would even <em>dare </em>to out you two to the King himself.”</p><p>“C’mon, we both know you’re dying to go out there and stir the pot–not that there’s a pot to stir!” Greg adds quickly. “All I’m saying is that…your discretion would be <em>much </em>appreciated. I haven’t said anything about the way you’ve been stalking around the new girl’s workbench, working up the nerve to talk to her–”</p><p>“That’s–Wendy’s just–I’m just making sure she’s settling in comfortably!”</p><p>Greg’s pager beeps. He knows it’s Nick, asking him where the hell he went, as they still have to complete their “experiment” together.</p><p>“What happens in the lab, <em>stays </em>in the lab. Agreed?” Greg offers, as a final resolution. </p><p>“Agreed,” Hodges tilts his head up stiffly, and gestures for Greg to leave the broom closet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>summary dialogue from an anon on tumblr who asked me to "finish the thought" ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>